Bonheur Avorté
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Hermione pleure. Harry tente de la réconforter. Elle lui raconte le secret de ce bonheur qui a malheureusement avorté en cette belle journée d'été.


Un bonheur Avorté

Résumé :

Hermione pleure. Elle n'arrive plus à retenir ses larmes. Harry tente de la réconforter. Il ne comprend pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle avait voulu garder cela secret. Un secret rien qu'à elle. Ce Bonheur qui a malheureusement avorté ce qui devait être une belle journée d'été.

OoO

Elle sortit de la clinique tout doucement, cherchant une quelconque douleur mais n'en ressentit aucune. Rien. Elle était vide. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, geste dont elle avait pris l'habitude depuis les dernières semaines. Elle eut l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose en elle... Et c'était vrai, il lui manquait cette partie d'elle et puis un peu de lui. C'était même elle qui avait payé pour qu'on la tue.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Dans les films, le temps varie toujours selon l'humeur des héros, alors pourquoi ne pleuvait-il pas? Elle aurait mille fois préféré une pluie glaciale plutôt que ce soleil brûlant. Il ne connaîtrait jamais cela... Jamais il ne sentira le soleil sur sa peau, la froideur de la pluie, danser sous les larmes du ciel et rire parce qu'on est avec celui ou celle qu'on aime, qui est là, qui vous réchauffe, qui...

Elle secoua la tête, une perle salée s'échappa de son œil droit, sous lequel une légère cicatrice était présente. Elle passa une main rapide sur son visage et marcha à vive allure jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle mit la clé dans le contact et la tourna doucement. Le moteur se fit entendre et une vision pénétra son esprit. Celle d'un adolescent qui se serait tenu à sa place et elle à côté. Elle lui expliquait pour la énième fois comment passer les vitesses et lui grommelait parce qu'il voulait qu'elle ait un peu plus confiance en lui et qu'il avait très bien compris. Elle l'imagina démarrer la voiture, passer la première puis caler au moment de mettre la deuxième. Elle entendit son propre rire et ce qu'aurait pu être le sien.

Elle posa les deux mains sur son volant et se concentra pour ne pas pleurer. Elle baissa la tête et se laissa tomber. Elle resta là, longtemps à pleurer, cherchant ainsi à oublier ce vide béant qui la faisait souffrir à chaque bouffée d'air que lui n'aurait jamais...

OoO

Un jeune homme était couché au milieu de drap défaits. Il se retourna et plaqua son visage contre son oreiller en entendant la sonnette de son appartement. Il était épuisé après la soirée qu'il avait eue la nuit dernière et n'aspirait qu'à dormir toute la journée. Mais l'importun ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et c'est à contrecœur qu'il se leva en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il enfila son caleçon de la veille et se dirigea d'un pas endormi vers la porte d'entrée où la sonnerie stridente lui donna envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante au visiteur lorsqu'il vit sa meilleure amie les yeux rouges, ses lèvres meurtries, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Hermione ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui et d'une petite voix appela :

-Harry... Si tu savais ce que je viens de faire...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je viens de le tuer... Je l'ai tué...

Il ne dit rien, ne fit aucun commentaire, il la laissa juste rentrer chez lui. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras tandis qu'il fermait la porte. Mais rien qu'avec cela, elle en oublia presque pourquoi elle pleurait tant... Presque.

OoO

Il enfila rapidement un jean qui n'était pas à lui mais qui se trouvait dans la cuisine alors qu'il attendait que le café ait fini de passer. Hermione l'attendait assise dans son canapé, entourée par une couverture. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait pris vingt ans. Il soupira et aperçut son reflet dans le four étincelant. Il remit machinalement ses lunettes en place. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses cernes que les verres cachaient mais qu'il savait bien présentes. Il soupira en servant deux tasses de café noir. Lui aussi avait vieilli. Trop d'excès et de tristesse. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé une nuit complète ? Trois mois, dix-huit jours, trois heures et cinquante-six minutes, pensa-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Un reniflement lui arriva. Il posa les tasses sur un plateau ainsi que du sucre et une tablette du chocolat préférée d'Hermione. Il rentra dans le salon alors que la jeune femme se moucha dans un mouchoir en papier qu'elle mit dans sa poche ne trouvant pas de poubelle assez proche. Il posa sa charge sur la table basse et s'assit sur un fauteuil vert en face du canapé. Il la regarda un long moment alors qu'elle soufflait doucement sur son café pour ne pas se brûler. Un long silence s'installa où chacun réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Finalement ce fut Hermione qui se jeta à l'eau, les yeux plongés dans le liquide noir.

-J'ai tué notre enfant.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers un petit placard. Il en sortit une bouteille de brandy et en mit un doigt dans sa tasse. La jeune femme lui tendit la sienne alors qu'elle continuait :

-Je l'ai tué... Il aurait pu devenir un grand et fort garçon. Oui, parce que forcement, cela aurait été un garçon. Il lui aurait ressemblé, j'en suis certaine. Il aurait pu devenir heureux. J'aurais pu faire une bonne mère, j'en suis sure...

-Il n'y a pas de doutes, Mione.

Elle avala une longue et brusque gorgée comme pour décoincer les mots qui restaient au fond de sa gorge.

-Je reviens de me faire avorter, Harry. J'ai tué le fruit de notre amour...La seule chose qu'il me restait de lui...

Elle se mit de nouveau à pleurer à chaudes larmes, alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura mille paroles apaisantes qui ne la calmèrent pas, tout au plus elle les entendit lointainement derrière un brouillard de larmes et de reniflement. Il lui offrit un mouchoir en papier qui attendait sagement sur le plateau. Elle se moucha bruyamment et rit quelque peu en se rendant compte de l'image très glamour qu'elle devait renvoyer à son meilleur ami.

-Heureusement que c'est toi, sinon je serais morte de honte.

Il sourit et lui tendit un autre mouchoir grâce auquel elle essuya ses larmes.

-Raconte-moi clairement ce qui s'est passé, maintenant, murmura-t-il contre sa joue.

Elle fixa le carrelage froid et impersonnel.

-Il y a quatre heures j'étais enceinte.

Il ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle parle.

-Je ne pouvais pas garder cet enfant. Je n'aurais rien eu à lui donner. Avoir une maman étudiante et dépressive, c'est pas le top pour un morveux n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu lui apporter ? Je n'avais rien à lui donner. Rien à part tout l'amour que j'avais pour son putain de père qui m'a abandonné... Il m'a abandonné. S'il avait été là, je l'aurais gardé, cet enfant. Mon bébé, Notre bébé. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un fœtus, une minuscule petite cellule qui gravitait dans mon vagin. Il était heureux certainement. Ou alors il attendait à ce qu'on lui apprenne ce qu'était le bonheur. C'était mon rôle, n'est-ce pas ? C'était à moi de lui apprendre tout ca. Je ne pouvais pas tu comprends. Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre... Tu ne connais pas son histoire. Comment cette minuscule cellule avait été créée. Je te l'ai jamais dit. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. C'était mon secret. Mais aujourd'hui, pourquoi me tairais-je ? Tout est fini. Il n'y a plus rien à cacher. Je suis un monstre.

-Mais Hermione, tu es tout sauf un monstre, tu n'avais pas à affronter cela toute seule. Si tu m'en avais parlé je t'aurais aidé et...

-Tais-toi Harry. Cela n'aurait rien changé. Cela aurait été juste plus dur. Laisse-moi parler. Laisse-moi juste parler. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de cette minuscule cellule, l'histoire avortée de mon fils.

Il ne dit rien, gardant le silence. Il l'observa alors qu'elle prenait son inspiration et se replongea deux ans en arrière...

OoO

C'était au début de notre sixième année. Je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque surtout depuis que je ne pouvais pas allée quelque part sans voir Ron et Lavande collés. C'est là-bas que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il était beau, tu sais. Pas de cette beauté sauvage comme toi, ou celle aristocratique de Malfoy. Non, moi je te parle d'une beauté simple qui ne se voit pas du premier regard. La vérité, c'est que la première fois que je l'ai vu je ne l'ai pas trouvé beau. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais il ne m'a pas plu. Je ne pourrais pas te retranscrire à l'identique ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que je l'ai vu. L'amour vient m'embrouiller et m'empêche d'être objective.

Je me souviens que je faisais un devoir pour McGonagall et que j'étais passablement énervée par Miss Sangsue qui se vantait d'avoir un petit-ami aussi amoureux que Ron. Oui, je peux bien l'avouer, maintenant j'étais morte de jalousie. Je pensais réellement que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Quelle idiote j'étais !

J'étais donc assise à ma table préférée, celle où lorsque je relève la tête, je peux soit voir le soleil briller haut dans le ciel ou alors la pluie couler le long des carreaux. L'endroit était légèrement isolé, entre le rayon des livres sur les potions et ceux sur l'histoire de la magie. Personne ne venait jamais lorsque j'étais assise là. Même pas toi ou Ron. Vous saviez que c'était mon endroit à moi. Mais lui ne devait pas le savoir.

Il s'est assis à la table. J'ai tiqué mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai même pas levé la tête vers lui. Je ne voulais pas me déranger. J'étais extrêmement concentrée. Sa présence me gênait mais je pensais que si je l'ignorais il partirait. Malheureusement, un quart d'heure passa et il était toujours à tourner les pages de son livre. J'avais l'impression de n'entendre que ca ! Alors j'ai relevé la tête.

Il était pas très grand. Il devait faire ma taille. Bien sur je ne l'ai pas vu à ce moment là, mais quand il m'embrassait il n'avait pas besoin de se baisser. Je mélange tout, n'est-ce pas ? Pardon...

Il avait les cheveux presque noirs et de grands yeux foncés. Son nez était trop grand et lui mangeait une partie du visage. Par la suite, je trouvais que cela lui conférait un charme unique. Cela t'est-il déjà arrivé de trouver quelqu'un beau à force de l'observer ? C'est comme décrypter un tableau. La première fois qu'on le regarde on ne voit qu'une succession de couleurs. Puis petit à petit à force de l'observer, notre œil apprivoise sa beauté et l'on découvre son vrai visage. On le comprend et alors tout nous parait plus beau presque magique. Lui il était beau. J'ai mis des semaines à le comprendre. Des semaines à accepter sa présence. Des mois à l'aimer. Des semaines, des mois de bonheur gâchés. Des instants magiques qui n'existeront jamais. De l'amour en perdition. J'avais tellement peur qu'il se moque de moi. Je ne croyais pas à son amour. Je ne croyais même pas en l'amour. Je ne croyais en rien. Il a tout bouleversé dans ma vie. Tout a changé à ce moment précis, où j'ai levé la tête. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je me suis voilée la face. Dès que je l'ai vu, mon ventre a fait des tourbillons, mon rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré et il m'a énervée, comme personne, pas même Ron, n'avait réussi à le faire.

-Qui t'a permit de t'asseoir ici ?

-Personne mais il me semblait que tout le monde s'assoit où il veut. Cette bibliothèque et cette table ne sont pas réservées à Mademoiselle Granger.

Encore une chose qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. Sa façon, de me remettre à ma place. Il me faisait toujours perdre les mots. Eux qui venaient tellement naturellement d'habitude, ils se bloquaient au creux de ma gorge lorsqu'il était devant moi. J'aurais voulu répliquer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Alors je me suis contentée de le fusiller du regard et de m'étaler un peu plus sur la table. Tu sais quelle a été sa réaction ? Il a rit ! Il a osé me rire au nez !

Oh et ce n'est pas une raison pour rire aussi Harry. J'ai toujours eu horreur de cela et tu le sais ! Je vois une lueur d'admiration dans tes yeux. Je te comprends. Moi aussi plus tard quand je me suis surprise à l'observer à la dérobée je l'ai admiré. Il avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Moi qui ai toujours été une boule de nerf ambulant, il savait aussi bien m'énerver à un point inimaginable ou me calmer d'un regard, d'une parole. C'était peut-être pour cela que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui...

_Comment s'appelait-il ?_

Il s'apellait Adam Cabot. Il avait notre âge. Il appartenait aux Serdaigles. J'aurais dû aller dans cette maison tu sais ? Si Voldemort n'avait pas existé j'aurai été à Serdaigle. Je m'y serais sans doute plu, tu ne crois pas ?

_J'en suis sûr._

Mais le Destin en avait décidé autrement. C'est fou le Destin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je le hais ?

_Oui moi aussi... _

Mais je dois t'ennuyer avec mes bêtises. Je dois reprendre mon histoire. Où en suis-je ? Ah oui. Il avait le don de m'énerver et il en a beaucoup usé. Cela l'amusait. Il me disait que j'étais encore plus belle en colère.

_Tu pleures..._

Tais-toi Harry. Laisse-moi parler.

_Pardon._

Non. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je t'ai caché tellement de choses... Tu es mon meilleur ami. Depuis que Ron est mort, nous n'avons plus que l'un sur l'autre sur qui compter. Enfin, non. Moi j'avais Adam. Mais je te l'ai caché. Je t'ai abandonné. Je t'ai vu sombrer tu sais. Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait. Je me suis juste blottie encore plus contre Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam... Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas dit son prénom. Il m'avait tant manqué... Il me manque tant...

Encore une fois je mélange tout. Pardon.

Il est souvent revenu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Petit à petit je me suis habituée à sa présence. Cela a mis si longtemps mais finalement, j'étais bien là avec lui. Il était si calme... Apaisant. Ron et vous étiez toujours en train de vous agiter mais lui, ne bougeait pas. Parfois je me surprenais à vérifier s'il respirait bien.

Tu sais c'est le fœtus qui déclenche l'accouchement en voulant inspirer sa première bouffée d'air. C'est là qu'on commence à avoir les contractions. Il parait que c'est très douloureux. Tu sais, à la clinique je n'ai pas eu si mal que ca. C'était rapide. En fait, j'ai prié pour que quelque chose se passe mal. On a plus de chances de mourir d'un avortement que d'un accouchement normal. Pourquoi je suis toujours vivante ?

_Je sais pas Hermione... Surement parce que tu as encore des choses à faire ici._

Mais je veux pas moi. Je veux rejoindre mon bébé...

_Il est heureux. _

Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est le bonheur...

OoO

Que dois-je dire, que dois-je faire ? Elle pleure son enfant qu'elle a tué. Elle regrette. Elle l'aime. Je crois que dans le fond elle le voulait ce bébé. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas allée à terme ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait été une si bonne mère.

Il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Comme Ce soir là. Je sais qu'elle pense à la même chose. Avant elle aimait la pluie. Avant elle aimait tellement de choses...

Elle haït. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Elle déteste le monde entier parce qu'il lui a enlevé tellement de choses... Ses mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge. Sa pomme d'Adam remonte et descend à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle tente de pleurer silencieusement mais quelques hoquets s'échappent de sa bouche. On dirait une princesse. Ma Princesse. Et moi j'étais le Prince. Le Prince des Cons.

OoO

Il m'a aimée. Vraiment. Il m'a fait une cour assidue tu sais ! Il a mis du temps... Tellement d'instants gâchés... Je voulais pas. J'étais persuadée que je devais finir avec Ron. Lui il ne croit pas au destin. Il dit qu'on est maître de son destin. Ce serait bien tu trouves pas ? Ce serait beau. Je serais heureuse avec lui et notre fœtus. Notre Fœtus qui est quelque part dans une poubelle dans un hôpital sombre. Il est mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort... C'est moche. J'aime pas ce mot. Je voudrais pouvoir sentir mon petit bébé grandir en moi. Pourquoi il grandit plus ?

_Mione... _

Il m'appelait Mia. Il aimait beaucoup ce mot. Il me disait que c'était plus simple, plus féminin que Mione. Il me disait qu'il avait l'impression que j'étais une grand-mère quand on m'appelait comme ça. Mia... C'était son Amante. Lui, ca a été mon premier et mon dernier. L'Unique. Et c'était beau.

Il a mis du temps. Beaucoup de temps. On s'est embrassés au bout de cinq mois et on a fait l'amour au bout de dix mois. On s'est aimés tellement de temps... Trop peu de temps. On passait tous les moments qu'on pouvait ensemble. C'était... Il faut que j'arrête n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que j'arrête. Je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi te raconter... Tout me parait si important, si précieux. Chaque détail. Chaque sourire. Chaque regard. Je l'aime comme une dingue tu sais...

_Parle-moi de lui. _

Que veux-tu savoir ?

_Pourquoi l'as-tu aimé ? _

Faut-il une raison pour Aimer ? On Aime c'est tout. Je l'Aime... Peut-être parce qu'il m'Aimait. Peut-être parce qu'il m'écoutait. Peut-être parce que dans ses yeux je me sentais belle. Il y a tant de peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas envie Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ça. Je l'Aime. La raison, je m'en fous. Je l'Aime. Ca devrait le forcer à être ici avec moi, à me prendre dans ses bras et à rire parce qu'il va être papa. Il aurait rit. Il l'aurait aimé. Je l'imagine poser sa tête sur mon ventre juste pour voir s'il pouvait l'entendre et moi lui dire qu'il allait devoir être un peu patient. Mais ca ne fait rien. C'était un homme d'une patience rare.

Je l'imagine courir en pleine nuit pour aller me chercher des fraises. Je l'imagine émerveillé devant un petit bout de papier : La première photo de notre enfant. Je l'imagine paniqué alors que je viens de perdre les eaux. Je le vois me tenir la main et me réconforter lors de mon accouchement. Je le vois tenir son fils dans ses bras... **Notre **bébé. L'enfant que **je **lui aurais donné. Et puis le reste... Ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. On serait nous trois, unis et forts.

_C'est beau ce que tu dis._

Non. Non, c'est moche. Comme la vie. La vie c'est moche. Surtout la mienne.

_Dis pas ça..._

Je devrais dire quoi Harry ? La vie c'est trop de la balle ? Je suis heureuse et chaque jour que Merlin fait est un bonheur ? Pour qui me prends-tu Harry, hein ? Je me suis assez voilée la face. Aujourd'hui je n'espère plus rien de la vie. Absolument plus rien. Il m'a quitté. Il est parti.

oOo

Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Ce moment où je me rends compte qu'elle est détruite. Je la sens vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Plus rien. Plus d'amant, plus d'enfant, plus de vie. Cela lui confère une aura sublime. Indescriptible.

oOo

_Cela fait longtemps ?_

Qu'il est parti ?

_Oui. _

Quatre mois.

_Tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir avorter alors non ?_

Je les ai payés.

_Oh..._

Qu'aurais-je du faire ?

_Je sais pas Mione. _

Je te déteste de pas savoir.

_Je sais. _

Tu veux que je te raconte n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi c'est fini entre nous ?

_Oui..._

Je vais pleurer.

_T'es encore plus belle quand tu pleures. Pourquoi ça te fait rire ce que je dis ? _

Parce que lui il me préférait lorsque je riais. Il n'aimait pas me voir pleurer.

_Il t'aimait. _

Mais moi je m'en fous qu'il m'aimait. Je l'aime maintenant tu comprends ? C'est maintenant que je veux qu'il m'aime... Le passé ca n'a aucun intérêt. C'est le présent qui compte. Cela aurait du être Notre présent. Pourquoi la vie n'est pas un conte de fée ?

_Parce qu'il y aurait jamais assez de Prince Charmant pour toutes les Princesses en Détresse du monde._

Je veux... pas un... Prin...ce Charmant... Je veux... Juste... Lui...

OoO

Elle sanglote. Elle prend un mouchoir et se mouche. Encore. Elle ne sait plus quoi en faire alors je lui apporte une petite poubelle. Elle tente de me sourire. Elle abandonne. Je l'ai jamais vu abandonner. Rien du tout. Tout ça lui ressemble pas... Ses yeux crient. Hurlent. Supplient. Quelqu'un. Qui n'est pas là. Où est-il ? Je voudrais aller le chercher par la peau des fesses. Il la fait pleurer. On doit pas la faire pleurer. Pas cette Princesse. Pas Ma Princesse. Pas Ma Sauveuse...

OoO

Tu crois qu'il m'aime encore ?

_On ne peut pas arrêter de t'aimer. _

...

_Mione ? _

...

_Raconte-moi. _

Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il nous trouvait bête tous. Il tenait à la vie. Plus qu'à tout. Plus qu'aux autres, plus qu'à l'honneur, plus qu'à la liberté. Il se disait lâche. Je me souviens d'une de nos dernières discussions...

OoO

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche!

-Tu vas mourir.

-Je préfère mourir plutôt qu'abandonner mes amis !

-Et moi ?

-Toi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Mia. Je t'aime.

-Si tu m'aimais autant que tu le disais tu resterais avec moi !

-Je ne suis pas un héros. Rappelle-toi. C'est toi qui m'as dit un jour que si tu m'aimais tant c'était parce que je ne suis qu'un homme. Je ne suis pas téméraire tu le sais. Tu ne peux être courageuse pour nous deux, mon ange...

-Mais nous deux... C'est pour la vie, non ?

-Douce Hermione... Le premier amour dure toujours, tu t'en rappelles ?

-Est-ce une façon de me dire que tu m'aimeras toujours un peu ?

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il m'embrassa comme seul lui a jamais su faire.

-C'est ma façon de te dire que je ne t'oublierai jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

-Tu vivras, ma belle lionne. Comme toujours. Pour tes amis, pour ta famille, parce que tu savais depuis le début comment ca finirait...

-On a été si heureux alors pourquoi...

-Oui. Mais je dois partir, Mia. Nous le savions.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me rendre folle de toi et de t'enfuir après. Ne me force pas à te supplier.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas regarder cette image de toi. Tu es ma forte Gryffondor. Tu ne supplieras jamais personne, n'est-ce pas?

Il avait tort, Harry. Je l'aurais supplié s'il me l'avait demandé. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il reste près de moi même pour une minute, une seconde... Je l'aime tant si tu savais.

OoO

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Sa voix tremblait légèrement quand elle reprit la parole alors qu'Harry était accroché à chacune de ses paroles. Il avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver dans ces mots.

-Il me répétait souvent cet extrait de livre. _"Le bonheur est une illusion d'optique, deux miroirs qui se renvoient la même image à l'infini. N'essayez pas de remonter à l'image d'origine, il n'y en a pas. Ne dites pas que le bonheur est éphémère. Le bonheur n'est pas éphémère. Le sentiment ressenti est pris pour le bonheur quand on est amoureux, quand on a réussi quelque chose, c'est le sursis avant de comprendre l'erreur: l'être aimé ne ressemble à rien, ce que vous avez réussi ne rime à rien. Cela ne vous rend pas malheureux, mais conscient. Le bonheur ne se finit pas, il se rectifie."_

-C'est beau...

-Oui, tu as vu... C'était l'histoire d'une fille de riche qui sombrait dans la drogue et elle tombe amoureuse d'un mec qui est comme elle. Ensemble ils vont tenter de retrouver la paix. Six mois. Ils vont tenir six mois avant de sombrer de nouveaux. Et puis elle va recommencer et il va la suivre. Leur vie va les séparer. Ils vont être encore plus malheureux. Un jour, il va décider d'aller la voir, de lui reparler et ensuite...

Il eut un gros silence.

-Et ensuite ?

-Il faudra lire le livre pour connaître la fin, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Ils étaient assis là. La voix du jeune homme se répercuta dans les murs et il sursauta en le remarquant.

-Il me manque parfois...

-Qui cela ?

-Voldemort.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Il te manque ?

Harry hocha la tête gravement.

-Cela fait étrange d'être seul dans ma tête, c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. C'est un peu comme dans ces films où le héros doit se coltiner un maladroit chieur. Au début, il peut pas le voir et puis il finit par s'habituer. Tom c'était mon boulet. J'avais fini par le comprendre... Il n'était pas si monstrueux, tu sais. Il voulait juste gagner sa revanche.

-En tuant et en torturant.

-Nous avons tous nos côtés sombres.

-Mais nous n'arrivons pas tous à vivre avec ça.

-Alors, comment expliques-tu le fait que moi j'y arrive ? interrogea-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je pourrais me tuer.

-Tu as trop envie de vivre pour cela.

Il la regarda, interloqué.

-C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi. Moi j'ai vécu, j'ai vu, j'ai ressenti les choses. J'ai aimé trop. La vie m'a certes fais souffrir mais m'a donné beaucoup alors que toi... Toi tu ne connais pas l'Amour. Tu ne l'as qu'effleurer. Tu vivras parce que tant qu'on a pas aimé on a pas vraiment vécu.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il ferma les yeux forts. Il les rouvrit doucement. Elle lui souriait gentiment.

-J'ai tué Mia... J'y ai pris plaisir. Un grand plaisir. Ils étaient là. Je les dominais. Je n'étais plus la victime.

-Je t'en veux pas.

-Mais je suis un monstre...

-Non. T'es une victime. Une putain de victime. De la Vie et du Destin.

-Comme ton fils.

-Oui.

-Tu l'aurais appelé comment ?

-Je sais pas. Quelque chose qui lui aurait porté bonheur.

-Il aurait été beau.

-Je pense aussi. Tu aurais été son parrain.

Il se mit à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Mione ?

-Partir.

-Où ?

-Loin. Tu me vois pour la dernière fois.

-Tu devrais rester ici avec tes amis.

-Je n'ai plus la force de me battre.

-Pars pas.

-Il le faut.

-Je te suivrai.

-Tu dois vivre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut que tu essayes. Moi j'ai essayé et ca m'a tué.

-Tu laisses le Destin gagner...

-Parfois il faut savoir s'incliner Harry.

-Je t'en supplie...

-Tu apprendras le bonheur. Je le sais. Tu le peux encore. Moi c'est trop tard. J'ai passé mon temps.

-T'as 19 ans...

-J'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie et mon enfant.

-Tu peux tenter de rechercher Adam ! Tu peux le retrouver ! On peut faire des recherches ensemble on le trouvera t'inquiètes pas ! Tu feras tout pour qu'il te revienne et tu verras vous serez heureux vous ferez un autre enfant tu verras...

-Il est mort. Adam est mort.

-...

-Il a été pris en embuscade en tentant de s'enfuir du pays. Il est mort.

-Pardon.

-Tu ne savais pas.

-Ceux qui l'ont tué ?

-Morts.

-Tant mieux.

OoO

Elle les a tués. Je le sais, je le sens. Ca me fait pas peur. J'en suis heureux. Heureux qu'elle se soit vengée. Heureux qu'ils soient morts. Je suis un monstre. Elle a tort. Je le serai toujours. Il est toujours vivant à travers moi. Je le sais. Il sera toujours en moi. Je devrais toujours me battre contre cette partie de moi. Je voudrais pouvoir partir avec elle. Pourtant hier j'étais si près de l'overdose. Je le sentais alors pourquoi... Merlin souhaite-t-il me faire souffrir ? S'amuse-t-il de me voir ainsi ? Maintenant qu'il m'a utilisé, il m'abandonne et me regarde crever la bouche ouverte. C'est beau, non ?

Saloperie de monde. Saloperie de vie.

OoO

Je vais partir Harry.

_Non reste encore un peu..._

Pourquoi faire ?

_J'ai besoin de toi. _

Tu ne devrais pas. Il faut que je parte. Dans quelques heures ton téléphone va sonner et on t'annoncera que ta meilleure amie Hermione Granger a eu un grave accident de voiture. On te dira peut-être que je suis morte sur le coup. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne pleure pas plus. C'est ridicule. A mon enterrement tu mettras de jolies marguerites blanches de partout. Il m'a offert une marguerite un jour. Je n'irais pas à l'église. Cela fait longtemps que je ne crois plus en Dieu ni en Merlin. Tu feras un discours poignant. Tu diras que tu m'aimais. Tu mettras une chanson triste. J'aimerais "A la Gueule des Noyés" de Calogero. Tu diras que je me suis bien battue. Tu ne leur diras pas que je me suis suicidée pour rejoindre ma famille. Tu ne leur diras pas que dans le fond je suis lâche. Tu ne leur diras pas que j'ai fini par les détester. Tu leur diras rien de tout cela. Tu seras fort. Tu seras beau. Tu seras Harry Potter le Survivant. Debout et Fort malgré tout. Ils ont besoin de toi.

_Je ne suis rien sans toi. _

...

_Tu t'en fous. _

Laisse-moi être égoïste.

_Et moi je n'ai pas le droit de l'être peut-être ? _

N'hurle pas. Ce n'est pas encore le temps pour toi. Tu dois survivre. Il le faut. Le Monde a besoin de toi. Tu dois les aider à se reconstruire et après tu pourras être égoïste. Et peut-être auras-tu trouvé assez de beauté en ce monde pour y rester.

_Sans toi le Monde sera laid. _

Que tu dis. Un jour une belle jeune femme viendra le rendre beau d'un sourire.

_Tu mens. _

Tu verras. Tu seras prêt à tout pour elle. Tu vivras pour elle. Tu l'aimeras. Et tu deviendras lumineux. Maintenant je dois partir. Merci pour tout. Tu as été le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. J'espère qu'un jour on se retrouvera.

OoO

Et elle partit. Je l'admire une dernière fois. Elle ouvre la porte. Se retourne. Me sourit. Elle est belle. Ceci sera la dernière image que j'aurais d'elle. Je le sais. Alors ma rétine la photographie. La porte se ferme. Elle est déjà morte.

Je vais m'avachir dans le premier fauteuil que je trouve. C'était pile l'endroit où elle était assise. Je prends la bouteille de brandy toujours posé sur la table. Je bois au goulot. Je tourne la tête. Je vois le téléphone. Je le fixe. Et j'attends.

OoO

_Le cortège est passé  
Il ne l'a pas suivi  
Il ne va plus prier  
Il sait qu'il a grandi_

Alors les dents serrées  
Il jette ses galets  
A la gueule des noyés  
Pour voir la mer pleurer 

_Pour voir la mer pleurer...  
_

Fin.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter.


End file.
